Welcome to the school of monsters
by Dragoon Of Darkness
Summary: A Naruto goes to a school to run away from his past with hopeof a future where he ends up. Note to readers this was made before I found out who Moka's family members were.
1. First Day

"_I can't believe I am on this bus to a so called monster school. Damn you hokage why after 15 years now you kick me out! After I finally had few people I called my friends. I guess can't be help I am after the nine tail demon. Me and Kyuubi have become one but its nice that I can stay in human form but when I need power I can just turn into demon form but one thing I hate is that I have wired this fucking wired clothes" _he looks around the bus and finds a boy with crimson hair in the back reading the bible.

"What your name back there?" he yelled down to him.

"Name is Zadok Tusbase and what yours"

"My is Naruto Uzumaki and you have a cool name it means righteous wing right?"

"Yea and what grade you going into?"

"Its my first year here but I going into 2nd year" Naruto repay back to him.

"Same" Zadok start to read the bible that's in his hands.

"You most really like the bible" Naruto say back to Zadok.

"It remembers me of what I am" he said with a sad look.

"I see and it look like we are here" Naruto pointed to the castle like school up on the hill.

Their get outside the bus and start to walk to the school.

"This is one wired place to go to school" he told his new friend that only gave a nod to him.

"What that over there, looks like fighting?" Naruto points to what looks to be a battle with two spider things against a beautiful sliver hair woman with red eyes. Naruto runs over to the fighting and looks at her closer.

"2v1 not fair don't you have any sense in that spider freaks or are you to fucking chicken to fight one and one" Naruto looks at them with his blue eyes.

"Look a new comer maybe he one of her friends?" first spider girl said.

"He looks weak" other said

"I can beat both of you before going into my demon form so if I was you I would shut the hell up spider freaks" he said as he laugh at them.

"What your form? A bug that we can eat?" this come from the 2nd spider.

"My true form is a nine tail demon fox name Kyuubi no yoka but you can call me Naruto Uzumaki" when the spiders hear that their stop frozen in their place after hearing that he was the Kyuubi no yoka a demon most people feared and think it was just a fairly tale.

"I don't need your help so go away!" the sliver hair woman yelled at him.

Naruto walks closer to her and then he notices a boy on the ground that is passed out.

"_most be from that wound in his chest" _he looks at her and smiles then looks at the spider with ice cold eyes.

"You can do one of two things. One you leave this beautiful woman alone and leave or 2nd you fight me" hearing him call her beautiful she started to get little pink in the cheeks.

"We will leave after we kill you" the first spider changes at Naruto. Naruto leaps into the air then start making hand signs (Katon, Karyuu Endan) a flame dragon comings out of his mouth right to the spider which get hit by the attack full force. The flame burns her then falls to the ground. The other spider get one of sliver hair well knows kicks right to the forehead.

"Know your place" after telling spider that she looks at the blonde teenage.

"Look like their getting back up and what a shame I was hoping to talk you for a while?" he said to the sliver hair woman.

"Yea their don't know what when give up and why would you want do that?" she looked at them and gave a long sign.

Naruto moves his hand in front of her "can I have this dance and the reason why I want talk to you is because you look like a beautiful woman"

She took a hold of Naruto hand "sure but you batter be a good dancer or I going hurt you and is only reason you want talk to me because of my body_?" " If that the reason I going kill you hentai"_

The spiders changed at them and Naruto moved the sliver hair goddess to the right to dodge. " That not only reason the reasons I want talk to you is one you have power and your not weak when it comes to fighting and also your seen smart but the last reason is because I cant stop looking at you from the fight second my eyes seen you" _"I guess he not a hentai and he also kindly of good looking and I wonder if he is taken. Wait a second since when was I this easy to fall for someone?!" _then the spiders come after them again but then Naruto picked her up over his head so she can kick both of them at once doing this Naruto had a nice shot of her panties and was going said something but he knows batter. The spiders get kicked both in the head which made their go flying back into two nearby trees which knock them out cold. Naruto kept dancing with her but once a loud mouth with blue hair and little girl with hat come to them yelling about poor Tsukune

Being hurt.

"You two really know how to kill someone fun don't you?" Naruto yelling back at them which get him a smirk from sliver hair woman. _"Dammit their ruined are fun!" _was the thoughts of both Naruto and Moka.

"You transformed hurry and go back to normal" blue hair teenage yelled.

"I starting to think you have two minds in my body" Naruto said looking at her in the eyes.

"Yes and so you will not be seeing me for while.." she get cut off by Naruto. "I guess I have do this so you remember me to the next time I see you" he warped his arms around her then lean her back after he warped his arms around her. he moved his lips closer to her but as this was going on the boy name Tsukune woke up to see Naruto putting his lips on adult Moka form which he notice that she not fighting back but enjoying it which was killing his heart to she the woman he loved being kissed by someone else and enjoying it. After about ten more second their finally broke the kiss and Naruto was going said something but was cut of by Moka.

"Name Moka and other me will not have same feels for you then I do after all you took my and her first kiss" Naruto smirk and gave her a fast kiss on the lips. _"His kisses feel so good but why am I falling for someone this fast? But I really hope I see him again and soon"_

"I know how that feels to have two minds in one body I used be like that but me and him become one so I hear him still but the body is my both my form and his"

"What do you mean?" ask the little young girl.

"I was born a human but the day I was born Oct 10th a nine tail demon fox attacked that was named Kyuubi no yoka the king of all demons. No mortal could hurt it so the leader of the ninja village the hokage gave his life to seal the demon inside a new born baby which was me" after he get done talking all four of them was in shock.

"How did the village treat you? Did their treat you like a hero to have that inside you? He was asked by the same little girl.

"I was treated like hell if it was not for fact that I had Kyuubi healing powers I would of die at age of four when I get stabbed in the heart by one of the people in the village and that just first it happen because of the demon in me I because outcast by everyone. But when I turned 15 me and Kyuubi become one being but I still talk to him. One good thing he cant take my body over anymore because I have the power over both my form and my demon form now. But that also come as down side to it because I become one with him the village kicked me out and here I am" two girls minus Moka was crying and boy was wondering how he is still sane but Moka was remembering her past being alone.

"Wait a min. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU ZADOK!!" he yelled at top of his lungs.

"Over here" a crimson hair boy come walking to them.

"Where the fuck did you run off to leaving me here"

"I had faith that you would live" he reply calmly.

"Moka do you really have going back?" he turn around look at her again.

"yes but here take this" she walked to him and kissed his neck that turn into a bite which really cause pain to poor Tsukune heart to hurt like hell. Naruto moved his arms around her lower back and kissed her neck back. Blue hair girl moved and put the rosario back onto the chain which made her to back to her normal same with pink girl and smaller body. When she opened her eyes she pushed Naruto away and ran to her friends.

"I guess this goodbye for a while sliver hair goddess" Naruto start to walk to the school with Zadok walking behind him.

"Are you ok Tsukune?" Moka asked him.

"Yes" he reply back looking down at the ground.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

Moka was laying down onto of her bed.

"_Why did you hurt Tsukune"_ Moka said angry at her other half.

"_I did not hurt him, I am aloud to like anyone I want, just because we share same body does not mean I have like the same person"_

"_But what wrong with Tsukune?"_

"_He is weak and does not have a backbone!" _yelled her other half_._

"_Will you made me like him?"_

"_Is it because you starting to like him and that why you acting because you know I cant made you do anything you don't want to but I WILL NOT LET THE FIRST PERSON TO SLEEP WITH ME BE TUSKUNE! UNDERSTAND!" _she yelled at her other half pissed_._

"_I understand that we share same body but I want him be my first but you want most want lose your to person you love"_

"_I don't love anyone! I only like! And good night!" _after that her other half stop talking.

"_You love him all right"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxx

"What wrong Zadok?"

"Naruto I forget to ask for a room when I come here" his voice was sad.

"You can crash at my place I pay for a nice room but you have sleep on the floor but I try get 2nd bed soon" he said trying cheer up his friend.

"Thank you and I don't mind the floor" his voice was happy now.

Their get to Naruto room he took his keys and opened it. When their walked in Zadok notice a lot of red. Naruto bed had crimson silk sheets and crimson pillows also the floor was red tile floor in each room of his place which was bedroom, a bathroom and a living/kitchen . All the wood in his place from walls to the wood in the kitchen was paint red. He also had crimson color open-weave silk window panel that match his bed sheets.

"What with all the fucking red!" Zadok yelled at him.

"I like red and here" he takes out a cot from under the bed and sets it up. He gives him a crimson pillow and blanket.

"Way to much red and how you have all this?"

"Hokage want me out but she want me be someplace I would like so she pay the school give me a room like this" Naruto lays under his crimson sheets.

"Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day inside homeroom.

Shizuka Nekonome was looking at the clock and wondering where the two new students

that joining this class today.

"Can two students go and find two new comers to this class?"

"Me and Moka can do that"

"Thank you Yukari Sendo and Moka" the teacher hands them a paper with the room name for them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Here the place" Yukari knocks on the door that had room number 150.

The door opens and their see a crimson hair boy which their know.

"Zadok you late to class!" yelled the little girl.

"I know I know but asshole here not waking up" he lets them in and their look around.

"Way to much red!" little girl yelled.

"That the same thing I told him"

"_He get good taste" _was the thoughts of the other half.

There see him in bed moving around let he living a nightmare but for real.

"He been doing that for 8 hours and no matter what I do I can't wake him. Putting ice cold water on him does not work and it looks like his past is going to kill him at this rate"

"I think I know a way" Moka walked closer to him and said into his ear. "your sliver hair goddess is nuked and waiting for you" after hearing that Naruto woke up fast and start looking around but only find three people laughing.

"Not funny!" yelled pissed off Naruto.

"_Tell him that I will kiss him next time I kiss him as a make up gift"_

"The other me said she going kiss you next time you see her as a make up gift for us being mean" that made him give them one of his foxy smiles.

Naruto start walking to the bathroom but gets stop by Zadok.

"Bad memories can kill someone but good ones can save someone life" Naruto just walked pass him after he said that.

"I wish I could help Naruto but I don't think anyone can save him from this point"

"_I wish I could try" _adult Moka said

"Maybe one day he can be saved just need to wait"

"Lets get back to class now! He can catch up with us later" said a girl with a hat on her head that getting piss because woman she want be in bed with is starting like someone beside Tsukune. Their leave the room with Naruto by himself.

Xxxxxxxxxxx

"Tsukune can you do me a fever" teenage Moka asked him.

"Yes but what is it?" he asked worried.

"Please take off the rosario for awhile" she asked him.

"Ok" he takes it off her and she turns into her adult form. Then starts walking off to Naruto place.

"Why she want me to do that just to walk away?" he asked his friends.

"That because" the witch girl start telling them why.

_Flash__back_

"_What wrong Moka" asked Zadok._

"_What other side wants to help Naruto but only way is to remove the rosario but only one that can do that is Tsukune"_

"_You should let her out once in a while, and now be a good time for both of them"_

"_I guess your right" teenage Moka said back._

"_Thank you my other side" was the thoughts of the adult Moka._

_Flashback end_


	2. Meeting the mother

I hope i doing a good job so far with this story. Thanks for everyone and their great reviews their give this story.

I still thinking if I should made Naruto train Tuskune or not.

The pairing may look like it going fast that because one adult Moka hardly comes out and so that main thing about how it going like.

I hope you like it and please enjoy

* * *

Naruto just got out of the shower which he's now sitting on his bed with just in his boxers when he hears a knock on his door. He walks to the door then opens it but he never would of guess that the person knocking was the sliver hair goddess adult Moka._ "Why is she here?"_

"Why are you here Moka-chan?" When he get done asking she kissed him on the lips as their kissing Naruto moves his tongue into her month after he did that he moved her inside which he then closed the door behind them. Once Naruto got done closing the door he then finally moved her onto the bed without breaking the kiss. Their ended the kiss because their both needed air. As their panting he looks at her which Naruto then runs his hands thrown her beautiful sliver hair.

"I'm here to make you happy and also I want to save you from your past" She looked into his eyes.

"Why do you want to do that?" He asked her wondering why. _"Why help me? You just meet me"_

'Because I'm starting to like you Naruto Uzumaki" After she said that he kissed her hard but as their kissing Naruto lays her down on the bed which he then gets on top of her. She looked at him with little fear and worried. Naruto run his hands thrown her hair. _"Please believe me. I really like you"_

"Don't worry I'm not going do anything only when you said I can" That made her lose all her worrying as she heard him said that. "_I glad you not rushing me" _Naruto looks at her then put the crimson sheets over them.

"Moka is their any chance that we can be together?" He asked her. _"Please say yes"_

"Yes there is but your going to have to share this body because of my other side but I'm sorry that you do" She rubs his face with her hands gently. _"I really sorry that you do"_

"I just don't get it. Why does your other side like someone who can't fight?" He asked the adult Moka.

"I don't know why but I told her the first person I'm going sleep with will never be him. I would sooner die then do it with him" He kisses her neck.

"Whatever you feel she feels and what she feels you feel?" He asked her but only replied was a nodded. He pulls her into a hug then kisses her head. She looks up at him to see that he fighting himself not to do anything.

"You really want to be with me don't you?" She asked him but only replied she get was a gently kiss on the lips.

"Yes but if your not ready I can wait" He ran his hands thrown her sliver hair again.

"Naruto is ok because I want show you how much I want be with you" She looks in his eyes again.

"Are you really sure that you want to do this?' Naruto asked her in a calm and loving voice. _"He really cares about me"_

"yes I am but my other side will hate me for this but this maybe only time I can be with you like this. Because I only come out to fight" He starts kissing her neck then her pink beautiful lips.

"I understand that's why we should make this a time we will never forget ever" She nodded to him. Naruto starts taking off her shirt after he get it off her then he can see that she nervous about doing this. He looks into her eyes then runs a hand thrown her hair.

"If you nervous we can stop Moka-hime" He said as he gently kisses her lips. _"Now he's calling me Hime ahahah"_

"I am fine lets kept going and besides I only nervous because you going be my first" After she told him that he took off her bra to see a pair of D to double Ds breasts. Naruto moved his lips to her ear and whispered.

"you're my first to" He then kissed her from her ear to her chest with a trail of kisses. Once he get to her chest he took one of her rose tip nipples into his mouth and the other he kneeled with his right hand which doing so earns him few moan from Moka. He start sucking harder on the nipple but as he sucking on it he moves his right hand to her skirt. When he get to her skirt he starts to pull it down. Moka moves her hands to his shirt then slowly start removing his shirt. After she took off his shirt which by then she was only in her panties. Naruto goes back to sucking her nipple but puts his hand under her panties as his hand gets under there he starts to finger her with two fingers which earns him more moans from his love.

"For someone never had sex you sure know a lot" Moka said to her love.

"Its thanks to my two sensei who are perverts" _"For once I thankfully for you Kakashi-sensei and pervert sage" _Naruto moves his head down to her panties then he uses his hands to remove her panties. Once their off he starts to suck on her pink pussy lips which by doing so he hears his love moan louder. He starts to put two fingers in again as he sucking her pussy.

Moka couldn't believe how she was feeling it was like her body was going to blow up. As Naruto was sucking on her pussy also fingering her with two fingers. She feel more of that feeling. As while of Naruto sucking she finally lost it as her orgasm made her body shake. Naruto gave her few more licks then get to his feet. Moka finally getting over her first orgasm then get up which she then moves to her lover once she get there she starts removing his pants and boxers.

Once she get his boxers off she was shocked because of how big his member was. _"How is that going to get inside of me? I hope its not to big" _. She then did something she heard from people in Moka class when the other Moka was in school. She started to suck on Naruto dick but she only get half way down because of the size of his member. She starts moving up and down faster which Naruto starts to let out a small groan. She starts trying to go deeper down his member which then she starts to go faster but her hands start to play with his balls which cause Naruto to groan louder. She finally can take him all the way now.

"Moka if you kept doing that I going to!" She kept sucking harder also faster which made him grown louder. "I going to cum!" Naruto starts to cum inside of her mouth. Moka drinks his cum then looks at him.

"You really do taste good" She licks her lips after she said that. Naruto moves her onto the bed on her back. He moves her legs out wide with his hands. Naruto moves his member to her pussy when his tip of his member was at her pussy he looked at Moka which gave him a nod to go on. He moved forwards into her pussy. Moka starts to yell out when he enter her pussy.

Naruto starts going slowly into her wet pussy. He used his hands to hold her legs but also to go faster. He starts to moved deeper into her pussy which he then started to go faster in and out of her. Moka starts moaning louder then before but she warped her legs around his lower back and her arms around his neck. Naruto moves in and out of her as he start kissing her neck. With his one hand he starts to kneel her right boob. Moka at this point can hardly hold it back. Naruto pushed harder into her. She started to yell out.

"I'm cumming again Naruto!!' Moka cum on his member after she come Naruto start going in and out of her again. She closed her eyes because of how great her body is feeling because of Naruto.

Naruto moves her legs onto of his shoulders once he had them their he started to push harder into her. He moved harder into her but cause her to yell out his name. Naruto kissed her lips as he is going into her pussy. She start to push back against him after every time he come into her. After few more threats she was about lose it.

"Naruto you feel great inside of me!" She said as between moans.

"Moka it feels so good inside of you and I'm about to cum!" He told her as he going in and out of her.

"Then cum inside of my pussy" When she said that she warped her legs around her lover back in a strong hold. Naruto for all he had left he pushed into her the hardest he could.

"I'm going cum inside of you!" Naruto let his load of cum go inside of Moka wet pussy.

Once she feels Naruto cum going inside of her she starts to cum onto of his member. "I cumimg to Naruto!" Naruto failed onto of Moka which he then kissed her lips.

"I guess this really is a day we never forget Naruto-kun" After little while off holding each other their both failed asleep in each other arms.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zadok and Tsukune also with the little witch Yukari. Their walking back to Naruto place but their get stop by a teacher with three women two of the three are adults but the other one is like a teenage like them. The oldest looking had sliver long hair that remember him of Moka adult form hair. Her hair was down to her butt also she had red eyes with a beautiful face. Her chests was little bigger then adult Moka most be around double Ds. She had long sexy legs that she was showing because she was wearing a blue shirt with a black skirt. The other woman had sliver hair but was only down to her back with red eyes. She had a smaller chest then other woman. She is in Crimson shirt and Pants.

'Where is Moka Akashiya? The teacher asked.

"Why do you want to know that" Asked Zadok.

"Don't give me any lip you freak!" Teacher yelled at him.

"We are her sisters can you tell where she is?" The oldest one asked him.

"Fallow me but teacher stays here" That make teacher more pissed but the oldest woman nodded to him. As their passing the teacher their stop because Zadok stops which he then looks back at the teacher.

"You call me a freak because I born off a angel and a devil. Just because I'm half devil and half angel doesn't make me a freak. You think someone that more powerfully then you is a freak" After saying that to the teacher he starts walking to Naruto room. "_How could a teacher act like that to a student just because of his born" _was the thoughts of the oldest woman there.

Once their get to the place Zadok opened the door. "Man he doesn't lock things" Their walked in the three men thoughts was. Oldest "_A lot of red but why so much he needs some blue" _the other older woman _"Good taste in things_" the last one _"Bad taste to much red" _but once their get into the bedroom their turn as white as a ghost which is hard for the two older women. Their now seeing a nude adult Moka onto of a nude Naruto.

"Don't you ever knock?" Naruto asked them also wondering who the three new people are. Tsukune heart was about to die because what he looking at.

"MOKA AKASHIYA WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU DOING GET UP AND GET CLOTHES ON NOW!" Yelled the oldest one of them.

"Motoko why are you here? Also Kokoa and Yuna" Naruto sees her trying coving her chest which Naruto then warped his arms around her chest to cover them once he did that she then pull the crimson sheets up to help cover them more.

"Your mother be here in a hour also are father be here tomorrow" Hearing father part made her get pissed off.

"Ok time for you go back to other side' The little witch said as she going to Moka with the rosario in her hand but once she get to the bed Naruto grabbed it out of her hands.

"If her mother coming then she going stay like this but tomorrow she go back because it looks like she hates her father" He said them which earn him a smile from Moka also a kiss on the neck.

"Why you not letting other side come back!' Yelled Tsukune. That pissed off Naruto greatly. Naruto get up which by doing that all the girls seen his member which their could not believe the size of his. He then picked up his boxers once he put his boxers on he pick up his shirt then put his it on Moka which come down to her kneels. He then turned to Tsukune.

"Let her back? You're the ones that only let her out when you need someone to fight for you!" he then grabbed Tsukune by the shirt which he them slammed into the wall. "**only reason I have not killed you by now is that fact that only you can removed the rosario otherwise I would of killed you by now**" Naruto said in a demonic voice. Once he look around he let Tsukune down. But the women couldn't believe what their see or heard it was like a demon was talking and not this teenage boy their see before them.

"We told her where you are which she been here in a hour" Motoko said to her sister Moka.

"Naruto its ok you don't need to do this" Naruto moves to Moka then sits beside her.

"I going give you something that I hope make you happy" She nodded then he put his hand under his bed which he then took his bag from under his bed. He then took out three scrolls. He opened the one that was black with red lines on it. When he opened it the scroll was blank.

"So you going give her a blank scroll what the hell" Tsukune asked him.

"You really don't have any idea what being a shinobi means" After Naruto said that he did some hand sighs then said release. Out come a ring that had a crimson ruby on it which as he picked it up he kissed Moka lips then as he kissing her slipped it on her finger. Moka looked at the ring and smiled.

"I guessing your giving me this so I don't forget you and think of you when I am in my other form?" She asked him but only replied she get was him moving his lips to her ear.

"That and maybe one day it can be your wedding ring" Naruto whisper which made Moka blush a deep crimson color.

"Maybe it will one day' She replied back to him.

"Make should your other side doesn't take it off" Once he said that she nodded.

"What did you just do?" Asked the little witch.

"That? That just basic sealing" He said back to them.

"You can do things just like Moka mother" The oldest sister said to him.

"Well I learn this by my shinobi sensei, he the greatest seal maker" He replied back to them. Moka which couldn't stop staring at the ring.

"You mean Jiraiya?" Yuna asked him.

"Yea the one and only pervert sage" He replied back.

"Why is he a pervert?" Little witch asked him.

"He peeks on girls in bath houses and having sex but the reason he says he does it is because he get ideas for his books that he writes. The book is just a porn one" Naruto said as he lays down on the bed.

"That is a sick person!" Yelled all five women.

"I think we should get changed if you mother coming" Once Naruto said that she nodded to him. He get up then took his bag which after he did he took a hold of his lovely vampire lady and with a wave of fire their left this room and now was in Moka's.

Which by doing that left five people wondering how the hell he did that.

"How you do that" Moka asked him.

"Its just a jutsu that Kyuubi told me" He replied back.

"Moka-Hime what are you going to wear?" He asked her in a loving voice that made her smile at him.

"How come you kept calling me Moka-Hime and I'm going to wear my crimson dress" She replied back to him with a tone of happiness that she rarely shows in her voice.

"Because you are my princess and I love you also I would love see you in a crimson dress" He said back to her with a playfully tone in his voice that just made her want to tease him back.

"Then you will" Once she said that she took off the shirt which Naruto was seeing his new girlfriend naked again. She walked over to the dresses to get her dress and few other things.

"Are you going to watch me?" She said back with same playfully he did.

"Am I alone to?" He said back in a teasing way.

"You have been a good boy so you can watch me change" She teased him back.

"Then I guess I will" He said to her as he sits on her bed which he notice was the same colored bed that he has. She puts on a black thong then a black bra once she has both of them on she moves to Naruto and kisses his lips.

"Like what you see?" She teased him.

"Yes I do" He kissed her back and grabbed her right boob which she let out a moan.

"Not so fast I have to meet my mother remember?" He nodded to her.

"Time to get my Dress" She moves back to the Dresses and pulls out a long crimson dress that looks like it cost a lifetime of money to get. Once she put it on her. She show some of her chest and lot of her long sexy legs.

"I guess its time go back to my place" He said to her which she then nodded. Naruto walked over to his love then pulled her into a hug after doing that their left her room in a wave of fire back to his place. Once their get inside his place their notice all five of them in the room still but the asshole jaw was drop because of how Moka looked. Naruto walked over to him and hit him right in the middle of his gut which made him go on his back holding the spot he hit. He looked down at the poor fool and signed. He then walked over to his dresses and pulled out a crimson pants and a silver shirt with two dragons fighting each other. One was a black dragon with crimson eyes and the other was a deep blue color dragon which had wood green eye color. Once he get done changing he walked over to his love.

"When is Moka's mother coming?" After he said that to them he yawned.

"I'm here and who are you?" The owned of the voice come out of the shadow dressed in a black dress. She looked young but she was sharing at Naruto with a deadly glare. She has long silver hair and red eyes but a really really nice chest.

"I'm Moka boyfriend" He yawns again.

"Why you yawning so much?" Tsukune asked him.

"I'm a fox demon. Foxes are like cats I sleep in the daytime. I hate being up at this time" He replied back

"Wait a second is your name Naruto Uzumaki?" Her mother asked him.

"Yes and how do you know my name" He said in a sleepy tone.

"Your Jiraiya student?" She asked him in a calm voice.

"You mean ex-student. I was kicked out of the five hidden villages" He replied back.

"I see and I can guess why" He nodded.

"He maybe you son in law soon" Once Moka said that both him and her mother was shocked.

"W..hat? Naruto said to his lovely crazy girlfriend.

"Remember what you said before" She asked him.

"What was that?" Asked a somewhat pissed off mother.

"He gave me this ring and said maybe one day it will be my wedding ring" Moka said with a smiling face.

"next you going to tell me that he had sex with you" Her mother said in a deadly tone.

"Well we did that last night" Once she said that Naruto slapped himself on the forehead. _"She's trying get me killed"_

"WHAT THE HELL! WHY DID YOU LET HIM!" Her mother yelled at them on top of her lungs.

"Because we in love" Moka replied to her mother.

"What will happen if she has a kid? Will you help her and take care of it"

"Yes but that if her other side lets me. You see adult one that real Moka loves me but her other side the side that was made by the rosario kindly hates me and likes this weak ass human dude behind me and I don't know why your still here dude" Naruto said as he looks back at Tsukune.

"Because Zadok is talking to me" He replied back to Naruto.

"Curse you Zadok" He said to his friend.

"We talk about reasons why she will not let you or will let you later but now its time for me and Moka with her sisters and you to go to dinner" Naruto looked at her with a wired stare on his face.

"Why do you want me to go?" Naruto asked wondering why the hell she would want him to go.

"Because by look of my daughter she wants you to come with us" She replied to him with a sense of happiness in her voice.

"Really?" He asked back.

"Yes I do" Moka moved over to Naruto and kissed his lips.

"Where we going?" He asked them.

"Kokoa its your turn to pick the place" The oldest sister said to her.

"How about that club we went to two days ago" She replied back to her elder sister.

"Sure lets go"

Once their get to the club the outside of it was a deep brown color which look like it was made long time ago. But once their get inside it look like it was just made.

"Why does it look old on outside but new inside?" He asked Moka mother.

"That easy its are way keeping humans out" She replied back to him.

"lets get a table and talk" Moka said to them.

Once their sat down at one of the tables her mother starts to talk first.

"My name is Crimson and you better not hurt my daughter or else" She said to him in a ice cold tone of voice,

"I would never dream of hurting Moka-hime" He kindly said back to her.

"That right mother he would never hurt me" she said to her mother as she grabs Naruto right arm.

"Why do you like him" asked a young sister Kokoa with a anger tone of voice that is going to Naruto also a stare of pure hate to him because she been wanting her big sister back because she wants to be stronger then her and beat her in a fight. Why she does that is because she wants to be like her big sister and do things she does.

"Because he's nice and kind also strong but the most thing is that he knows what living hating by everyone and the pain being lone but also he knows more pain then me. A other reason I love him is because he is so good to me and treats me like a goddess" she said to her sisters and mother which get shocked by that and also so did Naruto because he had no idea she loved him that much.

"Well about her other side not liking you there is a way for you to fix that. You need get other Moka to love you as well but that may never happen but there is a chance but a low one in that" Crimson said to them.

After few hours of talking their said goodbye to each other and headed to the place their staying at. Naruto and Moka headed to her room once their get inside Naruto walked over to her bed.

"Naruto-kun can we not do it again because I kindly numb down their still" Moka asked him in calm voice.

"of course. I don't need that all the time so don't worry" he get up then moved Moka to the bed which he lays her down then lays beside her. She moved to his chest and cuddles with him.

"goodnight Moka-hine"

"goodnight Naruto-kun"


End file.
